<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.26-30未成年人有撒娇的特权 by tltz1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797946">fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.26-30未成年人有撒娇的特权</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1'>tltz1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>侦探先生持续掉线 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>fate - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>侦探先生持续掉线 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.26-30未成年人有撒娇的特权</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　怪盗在夜幕中前行。<br/>　　他知道有人在看着他。在他自己的影子里、在天边的月光中、在无声的大地里。天地知晓、天地记得。<br/>　　只要做了，就不可能不被发现。<br/>　　说起来，他到底想要做什么？他坐在别人的窗台外思考这个问题，最初选择这么做的理由好像已经不太清晰了，原本只是想要一点、一点点就足够——只是想要帮别人把地头蛇抢走的东西拿回来；然后想要把贵族强征的税收塞回农民手里；想要把完全一面倒的贵族和平民的关系玩笑般压回那么一点——说到底，因为知道什么都做不到，因为知道一切都太过无力。<br/>　　他就像在黑暗里看着自己，看着这个世界向某个临界点倾颓；他知道到达那一点后一切都将发生变化，贵族的名号会消失，社会经历新的洗牌，然后另一拨人成为胜利者。他的行动是没有意义的，就算他将再多的东西从这一边挪到那一边，只要贵族和平民的分界依旧存在，相似的事情就必然会一次又一次上演。<br/>　　他就是在无意义地消磨他自己而已。<br/>　　怪盗向后靠在窗玻璃上，听到月光中传来的嘲笑声。<br/>　　——然后玻璃忽然打开，他差点直接栽下去；尽管他及时做出了调整，身后的人用力一拉，他还是栽了下去。<br/>　　“你知道半夜在贵族的窗台上坐着容易被直接枪击吗？”<br/>　　他的后背贴着对方的胸膛，那人穿着睡衣，双手箍在他腰间，阻止他挣脱逃跑。他懒得做无用功，干脆贴在对方怀里，就这么慢慢放松下来。月光依旧是月光，清清冷冷、不染凡尘，家国天下或是亲亲我我对它而言全没有任何意义。<br/>　　“……”怪盗觉得自己要稍微维持一下怪盗的尊严，不能随便就这么开口承认自己的身份，但他困得要命。他指了指月亮，用机器模糊过的声音回答：“这样的月光，不看不觉得可惜吗？”<br/>　　“我觉得看久了会见到狼人。”爱德蒙和他的日本思路完全不对接，“就算不见到狼人，也会感冒到第二天爬不起来。”<br/>　　“你好破坏气氛？！”<br/>　　“你半夜坐在别人窗台，就不觉得破坏别人睡觉的气氛？”<br/>　　怪盗在他怀里挣了挣，他抱得有点太紧，让这人没办法挣开。黑袍的夜行者干脆靠在他胸口，软绵绵、懒洋洋地抱怨：“你不是失眠吗？”<br/>　　“嗯，毕竟我的窗台上平时也坐满了对着月亮学狼人的家伙，所以我日常失眠，治不好了。”爱德蒙关上窗，拖着他直接按到自己床上，“睡觉，你自己脱还是我帮你脱？”<br/>　　黑袍子在他床上缩成一团，如同一只毛球。<br/>　　“……你发什么疯？”<br/>　　团子抖了抖，从下侧探出一只长柄夹，像黑暗里伸出了逗弄宠物的手。夹子上是一封信，熟悉的报纸拼贴，熟悉的盗窃宣言：“一星期后，布莱克家，等着你。”<br/>　　爱德蒙眯起眼，直接伸手把团子拉开——就像那天一样，黑布下还是黑布，也不知道他到底穿了几层。团子内部和他拉扯着，不愿意被随便打开包裹：“天草时贞你已经露馅了，就别强装了行吗？”<br/>　　团子抖了抖，忽然抖下床，像一只被反色的万圣节幽灵一样飘上窗台，随着寒风翻出去。爱德蒙嘴角抽搐地看着窗户——这家伙最近好像越来越精神失常了。<br/>　　最重要的是，这家伙又没给他关窗户。<br/>　　被怪盗夜袭的侦探先生默默关窗落锁，而从侦探面前溜走的怪盗继续在黑暗里行进。他从仆人们沉眠的卧房窗边走过，整个院子的安保都盯着他；他从正门飘进来，去敲尼古拉的房门——完全不管现在到底是半夜几点、这时候到底是不是在扰民。<br/>　　“您好，”他从他身边走过，像某种漫画人物般坐在他的椅子上，在尼古拉看来他本人就是一头狼人，“有点问题想问一下。”<br/>　　“呃……好。”尼古拉一点都不想穿睡衣见人，但现在他只能关上门，努力让自己显得如同已经穿了正式的服装，“请问——”<br/>　　“你是出生在贫民窟的，对吧？”这只更像蝙蝠的狼人缩进椅子，不知为何就让人联想起半夜寻食、被甜味吸引到面包房的小动物，“按照时间线，杜克·布莱克沾染了毒品生意，在此期间将大量的毒品投向法国社会；在此期间，他对部分贵族进行了毁灭性的打击，而唐泰斯在他的名单上；之后，他的表哥、当时的布莱克家主死于失火，而家主的母亲将你从怀特家带回布莱克家，由你成为新的家主；你在和杜克的权力争夺战中胜出，导致他暂时消失于法国的社交圈——我的话有问题吗？”<br/>　　“没有。”尼古拉干巴巴地应了一个词，他实在想不透天草从哪来的情报，而一想到是爱德蒙说的，他就觉得胃疼——他的主人连这种事都和面前这个黑斗篷怪物说！<br/>　　“那也就是说，杜克这次回来，首要目标可能会放在布莱克本家？……话说回来，你的取胜方式具体是怎样的？”<br/>　　“我泡了他的恋爱目标。”<br/>　　椅子上的小动物卡成了照片。<br/>　　“嗯……因为布莱克的起家正是靠着他的毒品贸易，所以当时很多都是黑色生意，而当时法国的贵族是很少会承认这种生意的。这也是为什么我……行吧，父亲，的配偶那么干脆地回了娘家。当时布莱克根本就不是被承认的贵族，只是有钱罢了。布莱克需要迎娶真正贵族的女儿，将自己的血脉和法国的上层社交圈绑定在一起。所以从这个角度来讲，分家和本家都不是什么入流的东西，谁能娶到贵族谁就赢了。他当时确实在接近一位十分出众的小姐……嗯，直到她对我一见钟情了。”<br/>　　怪盗：“……”<br/>　　“然后他就……怎么说呢，因为确实努力了很长时间，整个人都有点疯了吧。那天晚上冲到我面前问我‘你怎么配’，我说可能是因为我比你年轻比你好看；他说他十岁就在为布莱克出谋划策，我就仗着这张脸就要赢他的话他绝不会甘心，我说反正我也没打算娶她，我们可以继续公平竞争；然后他第二天就走了。”<br/>　　怪盗慢慢举起手，因为他穿着斗篷，所以看起来特别像举起了翅膀：“有水吗？”<br/>　　“呛到了？”尼古拉居然和他的思路对上了号，“我很少在房间所以没有——果汁可以的话。”他将玻璃瓶装的果汁放在怪盗面前，声音带着莫名的愉悦，“然后我也确实没娶她。我觉得没什么意思，反正布莱克靠着钱也已经是无冕之王，而真正贵族所依靠的人脉是需要时间的，一桩婚姻并不能改变什么。至少我是这么觉得的。……而且做毒品贸易的弟弟，抛弃初恋的假装战死沙场的哥哥，为了继承人好控制连自己妹妹的儿子都能怼的母亲……这群人不绝后没天理啊。”<br/>　　“那你呢？”<br/>　　怪盗问他，就像这事该由怪盗来管似的。<br/>　　“我这么说你就信了？”他都快笑出声了，“我说她对我一见钟情，你就理解成我正大光明地走进大厅、面带微笑地待人接客、在黑暗污糟压抑的贵族中如同一朵缓缓绽放的太阳花，让她一见钟情了？你怎么不觉得是我故意制造两个人在天台的独处，避开所有人把她强奸了，她不得不假装爱上了我？”<br/>　　怪盗把自己缩成一个新的团子，低声道：“嗯，你说得对，你做得出来。”<br/>　　“……我这么阳光可爱哪里像做得出来了。”<br/>　　“我这不是配合你的发言吗？”<br/>　　“嗯，总之我强了还渣了她，然后安排人在我表叔离开的车上安炸弹，并且转头就对自己的奶奶说‘你再敢瞎指挥我，小心你老糊涂的时候我把你关进猪圈’——所以我也活该绝后嘛。”尼古拉发现自己编起自己没干过的事还挺顺口，“这样我们就都能一起下地狱了。”<br/>　　“你很讨厌你自己吗？”<br/>　　“是哇。我是不会让任何人满意的那种人。我说要给养父当管家，等我回来他就死了；我说想和表叔好好相处，表叔喜欢的女孩子就看上我了；我说祖母是我唯一的亲人了，我们就互怼了……现在我连主人的希望都无法完成，主人会希望我接受你，但我想把你脑壳都拧飞。”尼古拉笑眯眯地用吸管喝自己的果汁，故意没给怪盗吸管，就等着看他的黑袍子怎么喝，“说到底你为什么要出现啊，主人他就在复仇的坑里坠下去不好吗，他查那么多的案子，最后发现是我；我就在着火的布莱克家等着他提枪而入和我对峙，然后让人把我打个稀巴烂——”他猛地抬起手按住自己的脸，防止自己浮现出太过扭曲的笑，“我想看他那时候的表情啊。为什么他发现是我的时候，表情居然是笑着——为什么你要来妨碍我？你怎么配？”<br/>　　“唔，”怪盗没有丝毫被攻击的姿态，“说出来就好，我就怕你哪天憋得更变态。”<br/>　　尼古拉：“……”<br/>　　“有一件事你错了。如果他冲进布莱克，看到你，那么你绝不会死在他手里。恰恰相反，他会死在你面前。”怪盗慢悠悠地用臆想来反驳臆想，“他会在着火的布莱克家和你对峙，然后把枪口对准自己的太阳穴；他会说对不起没有注意到你，会说对不起我的复仇之火牵连了无辜的人——他会说你没有责任，会说如果你能离开这里就好了，会说对不起你好不容易找到了家而我却毁了它——他的火焰烧灼的并不是这整个世界。它只烧灼仇敌，和他自己。”<br/>　　怪盗叹了口气。<br/>　　“……是啊，在烧他自己呢。”</p><p>　　杜克·布莱克下了火车，在夜幕中再一次凝视这座城市。<br/>　　他看起来还未老去，即使已离开这里许久，依旧保持着健康而强壮的姿态。他在黑暗里行走，身边前来接站的人无声地紧随他。他回来了——他的亲人和仇人都在这里；不，他没有亲人，他带着他的恨回到这里，带着所有的复仇的欲望回到这里——带着所有的爱回到这里。<br/>　　爱。<br/>　　他对自己重复这个词，将苦涩的东西咽下自己的喉咙。<br/>　　爱。<br/>　　“我原本不姓布莱克。我的父亲和布莱克上任家主的母亲是姐弟，不过我父亲死得太早，我就成了个抱养的布莱克。”身边的人并没有回应，他也只能发出断续的笑声，“我从十岁就为布莱克谋取利益，黑活我做，脏活我接，区区一个布莱克，所有一飞冲天的资金都是因为我——在我之前，他们不过是每天担心房租的那么一群人罢了——”他顿了顿，声音里透着难耐，“所以只靠我也可以。在别的地方我依旧能建立我的世界，我可不缺区区一个布莱克的基业！”<br/>　　“您的基业可是害人不浅呢。”<br/>　　“那又怎样——那时候可是战争时期啊？我为什么要怜悯失败者？”他碎碎低语，将太久的苦水一并倒出，“我怜悯他们，谁来怜悯我们呢？”<br/>　　“说的也是。所以他们怜悯您的话，谁来怜悯他们呢？”<br/>　　杜克发出了奇怪的笑声。他好像早已预料到这个人会这么反驳他，他甚至为此觉得愉悦。<br/>　　“你在说什么呢。我可不恨堂堂正正击败我的人啊？你以为我在说谁，尼古拉·布莱克？别闹了，那个人——啧。当时的我输给他是理所当然的。我为了我的权力发疯，而他根本不在意。正因为他不在意，他才立于不败之地。就算我直接夺走他的一切把他扔回贫民窟，他也会说哦好的谢谢您留我一条命——没意思。太没意思了。”<br/>　　“哎……？那您恨谁呢？”<br/>　　“你认识爱德蒙·唐泰斯么？”杜克幽幽问，“你认识——那个杀了我表哥的人么？”<br/>　　“这里的贵族都认识。说得难听点，不管是巴黎伦敦还是华盛顿，权贵的圈子总有那么几个众所周知的人。不过，他杀了您的表哥么？”<br/>　　“是啊。他杀了我的表哥。”杜克低下头，又抬头，“他恨我，他来杀我啊？为什么要杀我的表哥？表哥他什么都没做啊？涉黑的卖药的毁他全家的都是我，表哥甚至不怎么了解我的生意啊？为什么、偏偏——”<br/>　　“哦，”身边的人终于点点头，“您暗恋您的表哥？”<br/>　　“你脑子里都是什么东西？那是我的亲人。”<br/>　　“啊啊，不好意思，我一个朋友最近出柜了，我有点精神紧张。嗯……好吧好吧，涉及到亲人就拉扯不清了。就算是我，也是因为我父亲胡搅蛮缠才来的；我自己是很讨厌他，但要是别人杀了他，我恐怕也会感到暴怒吧。”那人打了个哈欠，“不过无论如何，我还是要说一句，您回来得未免太晚了，真的很让人犯困——再这么困下去我都要报菜名缓解了。”<br/>　　“……”杜克，“报菜名？”<br/>　　“是啊，比如某人卷比利什么的。”夜色中，帕拉塞尔苏斯·冯·霍恩海姆停下脚步，用深色的眸子望向他，那双眼就像能看透他的一切，“霍恩海姆会协助您，因为这是您的挚友、我的父亲、霍恩海姆家主的命令；但也正因如此，我必须先行警告您——从最一开始，制造仇恨的就是您自己；自己酿成的苦酒，必然由自己痛饮。如果您真的想要恨某个人，那您要先想清楚，您自己是否也是仇恨对象。”<br/>　　“……仇恨连成锁的话，每个人都是无辜者；唯有最开始的那一节不。”</p><p>　　天草拽下自己的黑袍，把自己扔在床上。<br/>　　按照常理来讲，杜克该恨的确实是尼古拉，但天草总觉得事情没这么简单——要命的是他还不能和爱德蒙商量，爱德蒙不在乎杜克恨谁，爱德蒙只在乎杜克怎么死。比利那边更不行，他的情报大半是从某位高龄少妇那里问出的，都属于“自己知道也就算了，告诉别人绝对会被爱德蒙掐死”的禁止事项，绝对不能和比利瞎扯。<br/>　　所以现在他要思考下一个问题了。<br/>　　……帕拉跑去哪了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　桑松觉得自己最开始就不该认识爱德蒙这个人。<br/>　　或者直接把枪口对准他让他死一死。<br/>　　法国的贵族圈相当有趣，和所有贵族圈一样，小贵族抱着大贵族形成派系，偶尔有几个特殊的中立方；这些贵族掌握着军政财法各个部门，领地分明、要素清晰。目前而言，科威尔靠着军方占据了贵族话语权的半壁江山，而另外半壁又要分成两半，分别落在布莱克和霍恩海姆身上。霍恩海姆是老牌贵族，但涉及的新兴产业太多，可以说手握着国家的经济命脉；布莱克是新兴权贵，黑白通吃人脉甚广，是一股来自基层人民的强大力量。而在他们中间，一些贵族长袖善舞左右逢源如凡诺登，一些贵族哪边都不沾如唐泰斯。<br/>　　二十年前的唐泰斯就是谁都不沾、和本地警署关系良好且在法院有所人脉，掌握着这个国家的重大话语权；二十年后唐泰斯还是谁都不沾，连话语权都懒得管了，要命的是居然还混得挺好，不仅大大小小被查的不被查的贵族没和他铆上，现在连霍恩海姆和科威尔都勾搭上了——爱德蒙本人怎么看怎么不像热衷交际，结果他的交际圈说出去能吓死一堆人。<br/>　　至少在桑松看来，这只说明了一件事，就是这个人远比其他人想的更加深藏不漏。<br/>　　照理说，他是绝对不能惹这种深藏不露的人。把法国贵族按阶级做个表，倒着数都未必能数到桑松——有些人根本不承认桑松算贵族，当然，也有些人不承认布莱克算贵族——而唐泰斯是板上钉钉的前十成员，贵族头衔是二百年前王室尚在时的国王亲封，二百年间就没有出过王权争霸的赛场，家族里迎娶过不止一位公主，他们两个根本没有可比性——但就算不是大贵族，桑松也是有底线的，这条底线就是他的药。<br/>　　当时爱德蒙为了防止怪盗仿制药物把他的药倒了换酒，好，非常时期非常手段，他可以理解；但现在爱德蒙又和他说你药借我用用——你要转职当刽子手吗，要毒药干什么！<br/>　　“真的有用，”爱德蒙居然还面带微笑，“我要杀个人。”<br/>　　“……”桑松，“虽然这样问很冒昧且不识抬举，如果您被发现或者杀完了被检测，会和我有关系吗？您能把事情拦下来吗？而且，您确定我这样不会给对方带来任何痛苦的药是您真正需要的吗？”<br/>　　爱德蒙奇怪地沉默了一下，耸肩道：“不能，但是我确定我需要。”<br/>　　“那您要用它杀的就不是您的仇人。恕我直言，您将要进行的不是复仇，是单纯的谋杀。”<br/>　　“那我保证不会牵涉到你。”<br/>　　“您本人就是侦探，我并不相信您会随意终结无辜之人的性命。但毫无疑问，有一种对无辜之人的谋杀是法律允许的，那就是自杀。所以我合理怀疑您要我的药是打算自杀，因此请容许我拒绝。”<br/>　　“……”爱德蒙，“我哪里像是法律的守护人……好，你再不给我我就直接抢，让你感受一下什么叫抢劫犯。”<br/>　　桑松：“……”<br/>　　他被迫打开柜子，拿出自己那可怜的药剂盒，看着爱德蒙拿走他的药瓶，心脏都在滴血。<br/>　　天下乌鸦一般黑，这世界上就没有一个不会滥用职权的贵族！<br/>　　“谢谢。”滥用职权的贵族依旧维持着他的彬彬有礼，“再见，我亲爱的朋友。”<br/>　　“朋你个……”桑松的话在嗓子里转了几圈都没吐出来，只好回了他个冷漠无情彬彬有礼的微笑，“谢谢，您慢走。”</p><p>　　与此同时，杜克·布莱克已经看了自己眼前的这个人好一会了。<br/>　　因为是霍恩海姆介绍的人，他不是特别怀疑对方，只是多少有点意外能在这里见到东洋人。对方的长发在脑后简单地束起，露出纤细的脖颈，怎么看怎么年纪尚小，不像个专业的医生。但霍恩海姆的少主就站在这人身后，两个人以一串绝对的专有名词讨论病情，最终得出的建议和他曾经见过的每一个医生一样：静养，不要多走动；没有任何恢复可能，只能尽量减少对周围组织的破坏。<br/>　　“是爆炸伤。肌肉已经完全被破坏了，而且时间太久，断裂面皮肤已经愈合，没办法。”东洋人摇摇头，而他面前的病患也没有抱丝毫希望：“谢谢。麻烦您了。”<br/>　　病患是他最重要的心腹、也是他离开这座城市时的救命恩人。火车行进途中早已安置好的炸弹爆炸，而这个人就是冲过来将他推出爆炸范围的人。<br/>　　伤在腿部，不危及生命，但必须终生与拐杖甚至轮椅相伴。<br/>　　“啊，客气倒是不用客气……就是想稍微问一下。”东洋人压了压病患的腿部，那里线条古怪、皮肤皱缩，“您肌肉的残留部分还有知觉吗？”<br/>　　“嘶……有的，会疼，所以——”<br/>　　“内部还没有坏死。移植的话应该没问题……帕拉，你觉得移植手术有可能成功吗？”<br/>　　“好问题，”帕拉用十分平静的语气回答，“整个世界还没有哪怕一例器官移植手术的成功案例——虽然你想移植的可能不是一个完整的器官，但我们可以尝试着开个先河。”<br/>　　“但是是在腿部，所以即使失败了，截肢也可以控制症状吧？”<br/>　　“如果没有引起自身免疫问题以及我懒得说的了一堆事的话。”<br/>　　杜克知道这两个医生已经进入了逼近草菅人命的领域——不会有哪个医生问没有生命危险的病人“要不要试试还没有哪怕一次成功的手术”——但他依旧祈祷着奇迹的降临。他祈祷了太久了，久到他已经能将期待奇迹变成某种日常。他总是幻想着一觉醒来对方就已经变得健康快乐，而现实是他的心腹、恩人与友人点了点头：“那就试试吧？不管是成功了、截肢了还是我死了，总归是能彻底结束了。”<br/>　　“……”东洋人似乎不是很赞成，即使这个思路就是他自己提出来的，“能否问一下您的名字？”<br/>　　“比利。”那个男人对他笑了笑，“以前在贫民窟他们叫我比利。不过，真名是拉莱尔·布莱克。”</p><p>　　镜头转回爱德蒙的宅邸。如果说有一部叫做《今天伯爵不在家》的剧，那一定是天草比利尼古拉的三人相声，奈何今天天草也不在，只剩下比利和尼古拉对眼，两个人都和对方不熟，就算强拉上贝西丝·布朗尼和之前从贫民窟救回来的瓦里斯·怀特也顶多凑个四人对眼，根本没办法和谐相处，更别提打好关系了——但他们对眼着对眼着就感觉出事情不对了。<br/>　　“我总觉得有种很奇怪的感觉。嗯，是下雨之前的潮湿气。”比利在桌子上用纸牌搭城堡，一边搭一边自言自语，“管家先生哇，伯爵大人和我那个倒霉朋友好像去的不是一个地方？”<br/>　　“应该不是。”尼古拉摇摇头，以示自己也不知道他们在哪，“放心吧，不是只有你觉得奇怪。……不，这几天多奇怪都无所谓。”<br/>　　“嗯？共享一下情报嘛，我们的伯爵先生抓住什么违法乱纪的事了？”<br/>　　……倒卖毒品。尼古拉在心里吐槽，杜克·布莱克对他的主人而言就像能让他一键化身复仇机器的咒语，什么矜持冷漠都得往后扔，就算他那个似乎对八卦毫不关心的主人也会把对方的祖宗八待摸得门清、把对方的爱人友人在对方面前分尸、甚至把对方的孩子做成菜给对方煮着吃。杜克好像没有孩子，至少可以省一点麻烦，至于爱人友人……如果有，那怕是只能自认倒霉了。<br/>　　没有人能直面唐泰斯的怒火，一个两百年历史的贵族打算与你不死不休，那搅动的必将是整个贵族圈；现在的杜克·布莱克就是那根导火索，随时会引爆爱德蒙的全部理智。<br/>　　尼古拉第一次想要为敌人祈祷——至少这位死得不那么痛苦的话，也说明他的主人不用太过暴怒。他确实是个想刺激爱德蒙的变态，但他只是想看对方在乎自己，别人都给老子爬。<br/>　　……没错，给老子爬。<br/>　　尼古拉将饼干放在桌面，决定和他们共享信息。就算是主人的黑历史他也要开始曝光，他现在更希望带着这几个乱七八糟的家伙直接贴脸怼自己表叔，然后把整个布莱克家直接向自己的主人拱手奉上——天草时贞做得到吗！<br/>　　四个人召开了简短的作战会议，瓦里斯和贝西丝好像都没有和他们一起研究关于爱德蒙的事的理由——其实比利也没啥理由，完全是借助天草这根桥——但他们居然还真的谈到了一起。杜克本来就是做毒品贸易，离开这里的这些年也八成是黑道起家白道转正，靠着金钱积累影响力；唐泰斯本身的派系在金钱方面本来就影响不大，之前的毒品事件导致整个家族的人脉断裂了一次，现在爱德蒙本人就是真的和经济脉络没有交集了。尼古拉这边布莱克的本家倒是能试着牵制杜克，但杜克这次很可能会不计后果地对市场进行毁灭性打击，因为他很可能本来就是来搞布莱克的——越想越麻烦。<br/>　　“我们为什么不暗杀那家伙？”比利做出了危险发言，“管他什么经济不经济，枪口能解决的事为什么要动脑子？”<br/>　　“他有一个很特殊的朋友。当年我奶奶在火车上放炸弹都没炸死他，八成就是因为这个人。反谋杀的谋杀大师，当过杀手，贫民窟的人管他叫比利。”尼古拉看了一眼现在坐在自己面前的比利，“你的前辈，你应该很熟悉。”<br/>　　比利：“……”<br/>　　他承认自己有前辈，但他必须说，贫民窟的外号都是流传使用的，用同样的外号不代表他们认识，何况他不是外号，他真名就叫比利。<br/>　　“好吧，也许你不熟悉，但总之这个人很可能还在他身边，而这个人相当擅长组建武装势力。有当教官的才能——他带的男仆们差点谋杀了我。”尼古拉将可怕的经历一笔带过，“在其他城市搞枪要简单太多了，就算是科威尔也不能在边缘地带只手遮天。他身边现在很可能有暴力集团，我也确实想过在这方面入手来笼络科威尔，但是科威尔真的太难控制了——”<br/>　　“伯爵先生是不是也有暴力集团？”比利冷不丁问。<br/>　　“宅子里的仆从都能拿枪，一多半是各种奇怪案件里捡回来的。但是伯爵不会同意让他们去对拼，他就没想过自己复仇还要扯着别人。”<br/>　　“……”比利，“我觉得吧，既然你在恋爱上搞错了，那你很可能在这方面也会搞错。我觉得他未必自己去搞事，我们四个都能想到开会，他会想不到我们四个？”</p><p>　　爱德蒙的手指在口袋里握紧了药剂瓶。<br/>　　他感觉身体发冷，那瓶药剂能轻松地夺走他的生命，只要他现在拧开盖子喝下去就能将有关于自己的一切结束。同样的，它能让关于他的另一些东西结束，比如仇恨。<br/>　　哪怕是三个月前，要他选的话，他还是会一个人去直面他的敌人、将所有的怒火化成子弹发射到敌人身体里，哪怕为此粉身碎骨——但现在不一样了。<br/>　　明明时间不长。但一切都能因为一个人天翻地覆。<br/>　　他在自己家门口望着街道另一头，向他走来的那个人同样将手放在衣兜，就像要和他照镜子。他们不一样。身高、面容、思路乃至人种都不一样。<br/>　　但当对方和他一起站在家门口时，所有的不同就都模糊成了相似。<br/>　　他们站在同样的阳光中、同样的天空下、同样地注视着对方。<br/>　　“天草。”<br/>　　“嗯。”对方向他伸出手，并不等他的回复就直接去拉他的手腕，就像拉他到自己并不熟悉的情感世界般强行而主动。他总觉得这份主动能够灼伤他——明明别的时候乖得吓人，一到这种时候就不把他从自己的安全区里拉出来绝不认输，带着能改变他整个世界的决心和勇气，并将那份改变的力量传达给他。<br/>　　“天草，我觉得……”<br/>　　“我觉得，您应该先听听他们的话。”<br/>　　他们一起向门内转过头，他的仆从整齐地列在门口两侧，两排，都穿着仆人的制服，带着不同于仆人的神情。他的管家在最前方等着他，他们就像他的军队——不，他们都是这个家的家人。<br/>　　他是这里的主人。<br/>　　而握着他的手的是另一个主人。<br/>　　“不用了，我已经听到了。你已经逼迫我去听到了。”他将对方的手拉到自己唇边，用贵族的礼仪吻下去——像是单纯的吻手礼，但因为对方根本不是女性而有了别的暧昧气息，“谢谢。无论怎么说，还是再谢你一次吧。”<br/>　　“嗯？我什么都没做哦，我负责智商在平均线以下啊？”<br/>　　“你刚才去干什么了？”<br/>　　天草的目光默默转开，试图给自己找一个辩解的理由：“呃，总之没去任何不该去的地方……总之我刚才试了试去找点比较奇怪的人问奇怪的消息，不会影响您的行动的。”<br/>　　“是么？”爱德蒙就真的没和他追究，“我总觉得你来自一个很奇怪的世界，好像只有你自己能看到那个世界似的。那里的人根本学不会恨，他们受伤，然后阻止别人受伤。”<br/>　　“嗯。正因为自己受过伤，才不能让别人受伤。自己疼过了，所以绝不让别人再疼。……那个世界确实很奇怪，但是我很喜欢。我遇到的很多人教会了我这件事，我也非常地感激他们。”<br/>　　“那么，”爱德蒙将话题拉回来，“你已经带我看过那个世界，所以该我向你展示我的世界了。在你面前的这一切——这就是我从我的牢狱生涯中带回的珍宝、我所有复仇行动的后盾，我的朋友，和我的家人。”<br/>　　他直视着他的眼睛，将这话的最后几个字说完——<br/>　　“和我的爱人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　天草默了默。<br/>　　虽然他当怪盗的时候已经间接听过一次表白了，但现在他还是有种自己跳了三集剧本的感觉。<br/>　　爱德蒙这个人的好感度很微妙，有种前期艰难增长、一寸一寸往上挪、后期突然滚雪球式拔高并自我攻略的感觉，他都有点跟不上对方的速度。就像在某一天突然打通了任督二脉想清了自我定位——作为既得利益者，天草表示情绪稳定心态良好，并反手握住对方的手，拉到嘴边来亲了亲。<br/>　　爱德蒙的手藏在手套里，但依旧能感觉到对方的唇压在自己手指，轻轻地一碰，像蝴蝶落在指尖。如果说他吻天草是示爱，那天草的吻就更像效忠。<br/>　　很奇怪，换个人在这里的话爱德蒙都会觉得他是在委婉地拒绝，但天草不一样。天草更像在说，哦，反正我表过白了我就不多说一次了，我直接求婚行不？<br/>　　“不行。”爱德蒙低笑着从他手里抽回手，“等一切结束再说。到时候——”<br/>　　“不不不，”天草以领导双手握紧民众的姿态将另一只手压在他手上，“这句话请务必不要说完。这种事不能瞎说，旗不要乱立，真的会死的。”<br/>　　爱德蒙：“……”<br/>　　“你认真的吗？”<br/>　　“认真的，‘等结束就做xxx’绝对是这个世界上最可怕的发言，老天听了都想给你点戏剧性。”<br/>　　爱德蒙觉得自己有一千个字想用来吐槽他的发言，话到嘴边还是变成了：“你的上帝真任性。”<br/>　　“上帝要是不任性他当什么上帝呢。”天草笑眯眯地反问，同时继续用两只手抓着他的手摇晃，“人当个贵族还想浪呢，至高神浪一点又如何？”<br/>　　这一句话听得爱德蒙胃疼。<br/>　　要说戏剧性，他的经历就很戏剧性，若上帝真的存在，那这一切就都要归“功”于神的任性了。<br/>　　偏偏自己面前站着个神的信徒。<br/>　　谁爱信谁信，他怀疑直到他重回人生巅峰他都不会感谢上帝，他更想感谢自己，或者感谢就站在自己面前的这个信徒。<br/>　　信徒一边笑一边伸手抱住他，两个人短暂地贴在一起，随即他从他怀里溜走了：“好了，别在这说，有什么话回去说好不好？”<br/>　　爱德蒙眯眼看他，直看到他耳朵开始发红。<br/>　　懂了。<br/>　　这个东洋人就是不好意思当街表白谈恋爱。<br/>　　身为主人的爱德蒙宽宏大量地放他进屋，在一群仆人的迎接中暂时允许他从恋爱问题里逃跑，开始面对更加严峻的问题。<br/>　　杜克·布莱克到底是回来干什么的。<br/>　　一个打算用商业手段打败你的人和一个带了一群狙击手准备直接暗杀你的人完全是两个概念，但另一面来讲，爱德蒙从来没想过和他拼商业，爱德蒙满脑子都是把他剁成肉馅做意大利面，最好再喂给一条乖巧可爱的小狼狗，然后把这倒霉狼狗炮决——他硬生生掐断了后半段的不人道思想，并依旧坚决地认为把杜克剁了不仅人道，甚至仁慈——他在贫民窟的时候每天想的已经不是这个了，而是各种说出来就会被屏蔽的东西，从r18g到r18g，罗列得整整齐齐，就差把仇人抓过来一一实施了。<br/>　　现在仇人终于回来了，他也终于有机会去尝试他满脑子的血腥废料了。<br/>　　“……”天草，“一定要杀人吗？”<br/>　　“倒也不一定就这么让他死。”爱德蒙的思路完全和他是两个方向，“只不过那家伙，就算没有四肢也会用牙攻击你，所以——”<br/>　　“不不不，我们还是谈杀人吧。”天草及时矫正了自己的路线，没有和复仇鬼谈什么爱和正义，“俗话说斩草不除根春风吹又生，我们绝对不能犯这种低级错误，要杀就杀得干脆利落，如何？”<br/>　　爱德蒙抬起眼，用一种仿佛能听到“哈哈哈哈哈”响彻耳际的表情注视他。<br/>　　“呃……那个，不用这样哦？您的决定我一定会支持的，不用这么感激也——”<br/>　　“你就是想问我能不能和平解决吧？”<br/>　　“我觉得不能。”天草居然比他还干脆，“您没有理由到现在放弃您的行动。我也不认为您可以现在放弃——对方已经把刀架到您脖子上了，而您能做的——”<br/>　　“天草，”爱德蒙忽然打断他的话，“你觉得，如果我杀了他，接下来会怎样？会有人来报复我吗？”<br/>　　“我不知道。”神的信徒用恶魔的方式回答，“越是穷凶极恶之人越可能有将其当神明尊崇的信徒，越是做玩命生意的人越可能有两肋插刀的朋友。如果您问我，我会说我觉得有，可能会为他而向您挥刀的人还不少；但我依旧会说，我不认为您需要停止复仇。仇恨是一条锁链，并不是您放弃复仇就能脱身的。还要有别人放过您才行。”<br/>　　“……你别告诉我，你觉得只有在某一方没人帮他复仇时才能让仇恨停止。”<br/>　　“那听起来可太惨了。”天草就望着他笑，笑容温软柔顺，不像认可也不像否认。<br/>　　就像在给他一道谜底未知的谜题，在邀请侦探去踏入他的贼窝。<br/>　　而爱德蒙接受挑战。</p><p>　　一个星期说长很长，说短，好像也就发生了一件大事。<br/>　　杜克回布莱克家了。<br/>　　这个人就好像什么都没发生过，以“我们又没分过家”为理由长驱直入，布莱克的现任家主也就是尼古拉在别人家当管家，真正的管家只能先努力稳住对方，转头哭着给尼古拉打电话，终于把不省心的家主拽回了家。<br/>　　就算家主见到他第一句就是“解决了我这个表叔我还要回唐泰斯那边”他也认了，管他需要几天解决呢，要几天就给我处理几天的家族事务啊！我是个管家，不是大事小事都敢搭手的事务处理机啊！<br/>　　尼古拉处理家族事务相当得心应手，一半是天赋，一半是因为他虽然不管自己家的事，但管唐泰斯的事。这个理由听得他倒霉的管家牙痒痒，如同一个上司不管事而去帮别的公司出谋划策的倒霉职员，想骂不敢骂，一肚子的火，恨不得按着对方抽打。<br/>　　直到尼古拉放下笔，幽幽道：“也可能回不去了。”<br/>　　他的主人什么时候这么伤感过，到底咋了，唐泰斯做了什么啊！<br/>　　“……对啊，为什么要回去呢，”然后他的主人自顾自恍悟了，“我直接把主人接过来嘛，直接把布莱克和唐泰斯合并不就完了，大家都姓唐泰斯，哪来的那么多事。”<br/>　　……疯了。<br/>　　主人绝对疯了。这是贵族能说的话吗。就算布莱克再怎么想要老牌贵族的承认，也犯不着直接姓氏都扔了吧。<br/>　　这头主人发疯，那头杜克闹事。主人回来的当晚杜克就直接敲开了卧室门，他想阻拦还被反问“我当叔叔的凭什么不能进他的门”——凭你可能杀了他做个人骨十字架立在布莱克后花园啊！<br/>　　“让他进来。”尼古拉不怂，他当年一无所有地在布莱克步履维艰时不怂，现在他更不怂，“我和我表叔好好说说话。”<br/>　　杜克确实很年轻。这句话的意思是，他其实只比尼古拉大十三岁。他和他表哥也就是尼古拉父亲的年龄差了很多，尼古拉出生的时候布莱克刚在他的带领下暴富，那时候他还是个十三岁的、满脸戾气的孩子，做梦都没想到有一天自己会被自己哥哥的孩子搞得团团抓。尼古拉就当着他的面打开了录音机，同时问他：“介意我顺便开个对讲机吗？”<br/>　　“……你要给别人传信息？无所谓。”杜克坐到他身边，注视那张自己想了太久的脸，于是尼古拉理直气壮地拿对讲机给爱德蒙开了个现场直播，一边叔侄会谈，一边夫妻看戏。<br/>　　“……尼古拉。”他的声音相当温软，念名字时像直接把气流从舌头上平着吹出来，“介意告诉我对面是谁吗？”<br/>　　“我暗恋对象……行吧，明恋对象和我明恋对象的爱人，还有一个枪手俩傻逼，哦，可能还有一个脑壳有病的医生。”<br/>　　信息量略大，怎么听都不像什么正经组织。杜克噎了一口，从尼古拉回这个家他就在不停地被噎，现在依旧如此，对方甚至懒得伪装，把所有应该见不得人的事摊到他面前，却反而让他无可奈何，“想说什么呢？当年您追求的那位小姐已经孩子都有了，您不至于现在为了她再来怼我吧？”<br/>　　“当然不会。只是稍微有点好奇，谁会在被你爱慕的前提下去爱慕别人？”<br/>　　“你问对了，我就喜欢这种人，能视一手掌控法国金融的布莱克家家产如无物，硬是去喜欢出了唐泰斯的门就能变身流浪汉的人。”对讲机另一侧的天草被毫不留情地怼了一句，默默捂住脸感慨伯爵家的修罗场居然还没落幕，手一放下，发现爱德蒙的表情同步诡异。<br/>　　他忽然想起爱德蒙之前说过“你们最好别在我身边搞什么我爱他他爱她的把戏”。<br/>　　……本人参与，略显打脸。<br/>　　“听你的意思，你还没有放弃喜欢他？”<br/>　　“不，我完全放弃了。”尼古拉干脆利落，“他们两个配得我挑不出来毛病，而且说句实话，我还挺喜欢他爱人的，如果不是我们互为情敌的话。”<br/>　　十年前杜克就觉得和他说话真的胃疼，十年后依旧如此。尼古拉甚至心情特别好地敲敲对讲机：“您觉得如何？”<br/>　　“我第一次知道原来我们也是情敌，所以我改变立场了，我现在在计划谋杀你。”爱德蒙平静地回答。<br/>　　“您不会真的吃这个醋吧……”<br/>　　“怎么会呢。”他的主人用简直能谋杀少女的温柔声音回答，“我不仅吃，我还想问问你们两个怎么背着我勾搭成奸的，我会问清楚每一个细节，当然，不是问你，也不是在这。”<br/>　　尼古拉完全听懂了某些污糟的暗示，床上逼供什么的简直不要再美好……呵呵。被强塞狗粮的他转向自己的倒霉表叔：“就是这样，所以我现在已经放弃爱他了，您要拯救我吗？”<br/>　　杜克：“……”<br/>　　之前尼古拉说“他”他就觉得这个称呼很迷惑，是不是性别上有哪不对，结果还真是男的。<br/>　　“……你这个暗恋对象，你笑什么？”<br/>　　“我想起高兴的事情，我觉得你想问他是不是男的，他是。”<br/>　　“他的爱人……你又笑什么？”<br/>　　“我想起更高兴的事情，我觉得你想问他是不是也是男的，他也是。”<br/>　　“你和霍恩海姆的少主……同一个朋友？”<br/>　　“是，是……啊不，不是，我是暗恋对象，他是朋友。”<br/>　　“尼古拉，我没在和你开玩笑！神不会允许同性间的——”他的脸扭曲得奇怪，尼古拉挑眉看他一眼，完全没有爱德蒙面前的乖顺劲。<br/>　　“好吧，言归正传，你说的这个同性恋，它可怕吗？”<br/>　　“它不是可怕不可怕的问题——”杜克终于忍无可忍，“你别笑了！你一直在笑，你都没停过！”<br/>　　“神tm不笑，”尼古拉打断了时空错位般的场景，“我从来没资格管我的表叔在管我，一个同性恋和我说同性恋不被允许，中间还扯上了霍恩海姆的少主，明明我都没问过你谁在这边接应你——我不笑？我都快笑疯了，”他转过身来，一条腿搭在另一条腿上，身体完全靠着椅背，笑容灿烂地看着对方，“嗯？怎么，你对哪一点有疑问？你觉得自己不是同性恋？你要我稍微提醒你一下现在在接受肌肉恢复的那位先生吗？你要我稍微提醒一下，舍身去救你的人和你这么长时间都克服各种不便带在身边的人吗？”<br/>　　杜克感觉房间里的温度瞬间冷了下来，下一秒，尼古拉给他一瓶果汁：“好了好了，放松点。放心吧，不是霍恩海姆泄露了你的情报，”是他的医生天草时贞，可惜你这辈子估计都想不清这堆乱七八糟的关系了，“他不来惹我，我也犯不着对他动手。不过，我姑且问一句……你这次回来打算对付爱德蒙·唐泰斯吗？”<br/>　　“……”杜克，“只有一个人的脑袋该被放在你父亲的坟前。”<br/>　　“不是我的就好，别的我不关心。”尼古拉指了指窗外，“警察很忙的，分尸这种案子也太麻烦了，您稍微收敛点，更别惹出什么枪战来……布莱克的宅子没那么抗打。”</p><p>　　——就算这么说也没用。<br/>　　当一个星期的界限终于到来、爱德蒙在黑暗中的布莱克老宅奔走、寻找怪盗的身影时，他确信自己已经闯进了枪击现场，到处都是子弹和火光，无论是杜克还是爱德蒙都没有选择听从什么“别惹枪战”的话，结果就是这宅子真的摇摇欲坠楚楚可怜，好像再有几发子弹就会坍塌，但将近二十分钟后依旧无事发生。<br/>　　他们选了最干脆最保险的方法，那就是真正的直接谋杀。枪对枪火对火，谁军火足谁获胜，黑道的规矩，没什么值得多嘴。就算双方一个已经洗白、一个压根没黑过也一样。<br/>　　当然，还是有一点微妙的不同。<br/>　　杜克想暗杀他，绝对会去唐泰斯家，而不是在布莱克自己家溜达。所以爱德蒙也在布莱克家，只要我压根不在你的目标地，你就不可能暗杀成功我。<br/>　　至于杜克……<br/>　　这就是第二个巧的事了。<br/>　　怪盗在屋檐上向他扔下一张纸条时，爱德蒙在心里吐了个槽。<br/>　　杜克你跑我家去干什么，犯得着这么思路一致吗。<br/>　　到处都是不时响起的枪声，火花毫无规律地绽放，空气里是浓重的烟味。怪盗坐在墙头，双手在袍子里按住自己的膝盖，两人短暂地对视，随即爱德蒙说：“你不怕有人给你一枪？”<br/>　　“侦探先生，”怪盗问他，“你猜我今天在这里要偷什么？”<br/>　　“我的一颗真心？”爱德蒙反问他，“你不会搞这么老的套路吧？”<br/>　　“不会的不会的。”他跳下来、掀开斗篷将他包进去，在黑暗中与他拥抱。短暂的一碰，然后从他怀里滑出去，一如一星期前在家门口发生的一切。<br/>　　“天草——”<br/>　　“我猜您在这，是有您的理由的。只是用枪打不行吧？只是杀了他不够吧？您需要自己亲手去做一点什么，对不对？”怪盗指了指他身后的布莱克宅邸，“我约了他在地下室见面。即使宅子塌了也有台阶去那边，所以快去吧。因为我是用你的名义，所以他现在大概也在往这里赶吧。”<br/>　　“那你呢？”<br/>　　他的怪盗歪头想了想，笑着回答：“等您回来扯我的斗篷。这次狠下心多扯几层，您就能见到我了。……不是约定，所以不会有事的。去吧，带上枪，我保证他也是自己下去。”</p><p> </p><p>　　至少有一件事，尼古拉是对的。<br/>　　怪盗在黑暗中抱住自己的一条腿，思绪却飞到了一星期之前尼古拉的话。在火焰中看着爱人崩溃什么的，这种恶趣味他不太想理解；但至少火焰确实很漂亮。<br/>　　空气中弥漫着硝烟味，好像空气的温度都在上升；一定已经有人报警了，但是警察也不会想卷进布莱克的事里；远处有尖叫声，连男女都分不清——哈啊。<br/>　　他在黑袍下抱紧自己的膝盖，感觉眼前一阵阵地发黑。<br/>　　枪炮、火焰、还有死亡，一切都把他卷回他以为已经逃离的地方；他被迫面对一件太基础的事，罪恶是逃不掉的，就算他从那个战场跨越半个地球跑到欧洲也一样。<br/>　　严格而言，他没杀过无辜的人。他是作为战争武器被带往中国的，但他没杀过中国人。他杀的人是他的教官，是想要阻止他们离开的“同伴”——如果那种被关在一起的关系也算同伴的话——他的刀刃一直对着自己熟识的人，并且他比任何人都清楚这些人会制造怎样的灾难。<br/>　　他阻止了那些灾难。他并不是从那里逃出，而是把所有未选择和他站在一起的人杀光，从教官开始一个不落地杀，最后他们在燃烧的军营边看火，有人问他：“接下来怎么办？”<br/>　　“嘛，”天草拿着教官的烟，在火里直接点了，吸一口，被呛得直咳嗽，“五分钟之内就会有人过来查看，我们能活下来几个，看命了。”<br/>　　“那你还不跑？”<br/>　　天草就看着手里的烟，也不抽，就等它烧了一半，才说：“你也没跑。”<br/>　　“跑得掉吗？”<br/>　　“不知道。”天草这样回答，扔下那半根烟，看着远处和火焰红成一色的夕阳，“但总得试试。走吧，我往东你往西，看我们谁跑得掉。”<br/>　　然后他就再没见过他们中的任何人。他不知道到底有谁跑出去了，也不知道那天的暴乱到底做到了什么、阻止了什么。有时候他从噩梦中惊醒，会发现自己还能习惯性地做出持枪的姿势，那时候他拿的不是手枪，是真正可以在两军交战时远程打击的火力。<br/>　　他明明已经离那里很远了，可直到现在，他依旧能感觉到那天吹在脸上的风。<br/>　　想笑。笑不出。没用。战争的意义就是没有意义，消耗、缠绕、等到一方死绝了或者两方都打不下去了，再将历史往前推。他比谁都清楚什么是死亡数字，杀死十一个人不是一件事，而是手指扣动扳机、等待鲜血喷出的十一次，每一次对方的脸都不同，每一次他们的行动和声音都不同。</p><p>　　——“为什么，”他的教官勉强没有死在第一发子弹下，颤抖着往旁边躲，“为什么，优子，我不想死，优子——”<br/>　　他第二次扣动扳机，放下枪，从他身边走过；他的手怪异地搭在胸前口袋上，于是他伸手去拉开口袋，看到一封落款写着“优子”的信，她说她等他回家。<br/>　　“为什么？”他蹲下来，反问已经死去的人，“为什么您能在我们面前杀死别人的妻子当‘教学’，然后转身去爱自己的妻子？”</p><p>　　仇恨是一条链，不仅要你放过别人，别人也得放过你。<br/>　　他点燃香烟在手里玩着，没有吸。他确实不会吸烟。<br/>　　有一把手枪顶在他后脑，他都不用回头看就知道对方是谁。说实在的，他也懒得回头看。他抱着自己的一条腿，晃着另一条，看夜幕中偶尔闪过的火光和几乎看不清的烟雾，边看边笑，笑着笑着就不知道自己在笑什么了。<br/>　　“你是谁？”杜克·布莱克问他。<br/>　　“我是约你来的人。”他摆摆手，“我说了爱德蒙·唐泰斯在下面，你何必注意我？再不去他可要跑了。”<br/>　　“……你和他有仇么？”<br/>　　“深仇大恨，他死了都报不了。”他懒洋洋地回答，“除非……嗯，让我把他的烟一把火烧了。”<br/>　　在杜克耳朵里他的笑声大概极其刺耳。但他就是要笑，笑得自己都觉得自己神经病。<br/>　　“你……”<br/>　　“杜克·布莱克，”他说，“你有会为你付出生命的人吗？如果你今天死在这里，他会做什么？你想要让这仇恨的链条传递下去吗？”<br/>　　“别闹了，”回答他的是意料之中的冷笑，“我可不会死，该终结的只有一个人。”<br/>　　“是吗？”黑斗篷里的人声音极其温柔，“真的吗？哪怕是有那么亿万分之一的可能性，你真的要让他接过那份仇恨吗？”<br/>　　现在杜克完全确定这个人不是爱德蒙的仇人了。他的手枪抵得更紧了些，却发现对方也在向后靠，十分轻松地将重量压在他枪口上。<br/>　　“我没办法阻止他。他的那份仇恨，我没有任何理由去说‘不’。我没有任何让他和你停止仇恨而斩断这链条的理由，所以我什么都做不了。我不能牺牲别人的情感去达成我想要的和平。”<br/>　　“但是啊，”他在斗篷里转过头，将唇碰在枪口——杜克突然明白他在亲吻枪管——“可以到此为止吧？今天他死了，我不会向你寻仇；你死了，你的那位也请保持安静吧。”<br/>　　“我现在就能杀了你。”<br/>　　“你能杀了他爱的人，他自然也准备好了去杀你爱的人。”天草忍不住笑起来，“还有就是，我不是来和你商量这件事的。我已经和你的那位谈过了，这是我们的协议，我只是通知你一声。请尽管去你们的战场吧，你们两个的仇恨，就别扯上别人了。”<br/>　　鬼话。杜克想这么说，然后他才意识到，枪声已经好一会没有响起了。<br/>　　“请去吧。”他枪口下的人说，“安心地走过去吧。”</p><p>　　一个人单刀赴会，一个人为他准备好这舞台。<br/>　　杜克走下台阶的时候才想明白刚才那个黑袍子到底在干什么。简直莫名其妙。正常的爱人不都是“啊你要去战斗我就陪在你身边”吗——哪有这种人啊。放自己的爱人去单打独斗，而对手这边很可能直接带一支小队下去扫射——这是正常人干得出的事？<br/>　　不，小队这个很可能是用另一个办法解决的。那就是下面已经埋伏了一个小队。<br/>　　但是他不怕。他意识到所以爱德蒙也不怕。<br/>　　他们是两只被仇恨链接的怪物，两边都没想过全身而退。<br/>　　刚才那个人说的话只不过是在帮他卸下最后的负担而已。即使他死了，他在乎的人也不会被卷入这旋涡，所以他现在站在这里，他只是他，爱德蒙也只是爱德蒙。两个人都没有任何负担、没有任何拖累。不需要犹豫。甚至不需要思考。仇恨到最后就是想要生啖其肉，这是只有他们两个人的拼斗舞台。<br/>　　他拿着枪进入地下室，枪口向前平举，准确地对着爱德蒙的脑袋；爱德蒙的枪也对着他的，这里没有什么杂物，也没有什么藏身的地方。<br/>　　“你是尼古拉的那个明恋对象。”他突然说。<br/>　　“放心，我暂时没有回应他的打算，所以他绝对不会在你之前脱单。”<br/>　　“我见过你的爱人了。”<br/>　　“可爱吗？”<br/>　　“烦死人了。”他耸耸肩，“三二一一起扔枪？”<br/>　　爱德蒙没有回答，他就自己开数。“三，”两个人互相瞪视着，“二，”爱德蒙歪了歪头，好像他的提议特别不可理喻，“一——”<br/>　　两个人居然真的同时扔了枪，下一刻他们向对方冲过去，用手、用胳膊、用脚用膝盖用身体用牙——攻击，伤害，不顾一切地缠斗，在对方身体上发泄自己的仇恨，拼命地、发着抖般攻击对方、瞪视着彼此，挖着彼此的穴肉——他的手扣在爱德蒙肩膀，爱德蒙压着他的肋骨，两个人都在试图向对方的脸动手，明明双方都知道人身上的死穴压根就和脸没什么关系，好歹也得是太阳穴——但是就是想打脸。好像已经不是为了杀死对方，而是单纯地为了一巴掌扇到对方脸上。<br/>　　他们像两条狗一样恶狠狠地隔着双方的胳膊对视。<br/>　　“你混蛋。”他说，“你有仇你找我，关我哥什么事？”<br/>　　“啊，”对方同样恶狠狠地答，“我这不是来找你了吗？”<br/>　　他们在地上翻滚，两个人都不像贵族，一个压着一个，另一个再反压回去，持续不断地捶打对方的肋骨，血腥气在两个人嘴里弥散，好像只能听到心跳声了。杀了他。杀了——<br/>　　爱德蒙突然对他笑了笑。<br/>　　“你笑个鬼。”<br/>　　“我想起高兴的事情。”<br/>　　“闭嘴，你再和我玩那套我把你做成意大利面给你的小情人——”<br/>　　“我想起他再有三个星期就满十八岁了，我就不违法了。”<br/>　　杜克：“……”<br/>　　他猝不及防地噎了一口狗粮，差点把血吐出来。<br/>　　“你是不是还没表白啊？是不是人家连你的心情都不知道啊？是不是你死在这就会把你那可怜的恋爱心思带到地狱里去啊？我死了他知道给我送白玫瑰，你死了他只会哭着说，老大我们的场子被人砸了——哈哈哈嗷——”杜克一拳头锤在他下巴上，已经不是想杀了他，干脆就是想把他变成烤肉酱。<br/>　　你有病，你找死！<br/>　　爱德蒙一点都不怂，一拳头照着他眼睛就上来了，直接送他一个高级烟熏妆，可惜只有半边，两个男人打得如同两个智障，为了莫名其妙的问题开始互相攻击，杜克喘过一口气，忍不住还是说：“那又有什么用，我们虽然没表白，但我不恋童！”<br/>　　“十七岁也算童吗！”<br/>　　“勾搭未成年人你好意思吗！我家的那个给我挡过刀陪我出过城，我们两个在海岸边携手高歌把一辈子当朋友的誓言刻在石头上，生不同年死同月，生不同衾死同穴！你家这个等你老了绝对跑路！”<br/>　　爱德蒙：“……”<br/>　　这次是爱德蒙给了他一个上勾拳，他差点咬到舌头。<br/>　　“你可拉倒吧，你死在这他都不知道去哪给你收尸！”<br/>　　“你死在这他正好不用为了钱和老男人上床！”<br/>　　“我哪里像是老男人了！”<br/>　　“你承认他是为了钱和你上床了吧！”<br/>　　“那好歹我们也上过床了！”爱德蒙补上一句，“不止一次！”<br/>　　杜克：“……”<br/>　　他被爱德蒙按在地上，沉默了一会，才幽幽道：“我们两个到底为什么打？”<br/>　　“反正你们没上过床。”爱德蒙对他一笑，笑容里三分嘲讽七分傲慢，让杜克刚刚冷静下来的头脑又开始冒火。<br/>　　“你和未成年上床得意个卵啊，现在贵族的门槛这么低的吗？诱骗未成年人不该感到羞耻吗？还是说你被未成年按倒强上了？”<br/>　　“你家那个既不会被你诱骗，也不会按倒你。”爱德蒙完全掌握了怼他的精髓，“他不知道，他！不！知！道！”<br/>　　“操妈的……”杜克瞪着他，两个人都已经气喘吁吁，枪离他们太远，远得谁都捡不到。他们估计是谁都搞不死谁了——意识到这件事的时候他一点都没觉得遗憾。不知道为什么，但就是没觉得遗憾。<br/>　　好像一想到还能回到在乎的人身边，就没那么遗憾了。<br/>　　对方大概也是一样的。那个斗篷混蛋让他们毫无顾忌地站上角斗场，可角斗场的两个人根本没有在谈恨，一直在谈爱。<br/>　　“你……”<br/>　　他的声音被巨大的坠落声掩盖。<br/>　　上方不知发生了什么，以至于他刚才下来的那条台阶完全坍塌了。<br/>　　他们在黑暗中几乎看不到对方，两个人都绷紧了神经，好一会，眼睛适应了微弱的光线，杜克才意识到这里还有一扇很小的天窗。至少不会别憋死，但是好像外面的人也注意不到。<br/>　　爱德蒙慢慢松开他，两个人的表情可以统一翻译为“操”。<br/>　　“怎么了？”<br/>　　“很明显被炸了。我猜和贫民窟里的人有关系，虽然我也不知道他们的具体行动方式，但是也没别人了。”<br/>　　“贫民窟？”杜克觉得无辜极了，“我又没惹他们！”<br/>　　“布莱克惹了，不好意思，家族背锅。”爱德蒙一边说一边指指头顶，“我猜我们两个都上不去。”<br/>　　那扇小窗离他们的头顶少说三米，叠罗汉都碰不到。<br/>　　杜克：“……”<br/>　　突然之间他就和他的仇人被困在一起，生命如此奇妙，命运如此让人捉摸不透。<br/>　　爱德蒙又沉默了一会，坐在他身边，低声道：“我们两个谁都别想捡枪。”<br/>　　“用枪向外面发信号呢？”<br/>　　“小窗带铁栏，你敢说自己能做到不跳弹？我不想陪你赌命。”<br/>　　谁都不会允许仇敌持枪，他们两个都心知肚明。杜克看了他一眼，也坐起身，两个人背靠着墙，陷入奇怪的静默。<br/>　　“……总之你们两个没上床。”<br/>　　“你说够了没？！”<br/>　　“最后一句。”<br/>　　“说。”<br/>　　“我觉得吧，虽然你没表白，但他可能也喜欢你。”爱德蒙掏出烟盒，递给他一支，“这么多年都下来了，喜不喜欢，谁说得清呢？没准你一表白，他就开始计划推倒你了。”</p><p>　　天草依旧坐着。<br/>　　他坐的这道墙真的很矮，他坐着和站在地面上差不多高。墙矮人小，加上他还稍微蜷着腿，很容易被人忽略掉。<br/>　　枪声又一次响起来了。他知道自己现在真的相当危险，在这里开枪的不是任何一边，而是随着枪声卷来的人流。他们到底潜伏多久了？没人知道，布莱克扎根于贫民窟，贫民窟的人也时刻准备着冲破他们的围墙。<br/>　　“其实我之前就在想，虽说怪盗对贫民窟的人号召力很大，但也没到这个程度吧？只因为尼古拉确实给了他们物资？还是，这群人其实早就在暗地里形成势力了？”<br/>　　顶在他脑袋上的枪口换了个人，但依旧是枪。这次的枪没有上一把威胁大，原因无他，握着枪的人顶着一头金毛，笑眯眯地看着他的背影，反问：“你觉得我想做什么？”<br/>　　“混乱？暴力？嘛，比利小子是不会那么干的。你单纯地讨厌贵族罢了。真说谁是贫民窟的英雄，那肯定是你。”天草同样笑着回答，“反正是贵族打架，你没理由不坐收渔利。独来独往的比利不受任何贵族管辖、也不受任何人牵扯，不是吗？”<br/>　　枪口移开了。<br/>　　比利注视着他，摇了摇头。<br/>　　“……快走吧。他们的怒火只是冲着贵族去的，和你没什么关系。他们想要更好的生活，他们逼迫贵族看到他们，布莱克只是恰好撞在了这个枪口上，而你——”<br/>　　“我啊……”天草在墙上转了个身，轻巧地笑着，“我有个大件行李，一百多斤的肉，还在这地底下埋着呢。我把他带出来就得把他带回去，没办法，好歹都得带爱人回家才是啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　很多时候，命运就是其妙得神鬼莫测，让你压根不知道为什么会突然发生些乱七八糟的东西。它总能在你最耀武扬威的时候给你当头一击，在你以为这就是最高潮的舞台时让全新的世界从天而降。<br/>　　比如现在，杜克抽着仇敌的烟，两个人一起看着头顶微弱的光，如同被困孤岛的鲁滨逊和星期五，萧瑟地望着大海，而海面没有一丝帆。<br/>　　“怎么办？”<br/>　　“等人呗，我家那个肯定知道我们在这。”<br/>　　“我不得不提醒你，这个世界上存在‘某些人直接把布莱克家攻占了，不管是你的人还是我的人都过不来’这种情况。虽然听着他们必败，但坚持三天我们就饿死了。”<br/>　　“……你好麻烦。”<br/>　　“你也是，彼此彼此。”<br/>　　“呜哇你这个人。找打。”爱德蒙的声音接近朗读，没有丝毫开玩笑的感情波动，听得杜克才更想打他，“就不能对未来怀抱着希望吗？”<br/>　　“你这什么从话剧里潮带来的台词。”<br/>　　“《今天伯爵不在家》。”<br/>　　“啥？”杜克怀疑自己听错了，而爱德蒙耸耸肩，再一次确认他的听觉：“我家的保留节目，《今天伯爵不在家》。那几个疯子都要胡闹得拆家了。我总觉得我养几条狗都比养他们强……狗好歹这时候还知道带人找我们呢。”<br/>　　“谁跟你是‘我们’啊，我还没放弃杀了你呢。”<br/>　　爱德蒙在黑暗中神色难辨地看了他一眼，轻飘飘地问他：“抽着我的烟，等着我的人来救，还不和我‘我们’，我还想说你不配和我‘我们’呢。纡尊降贵的事你就——”他稍微偏头躲过他的拳头，“果然是暴发户，没有一点涵养。”<br/>　　还顶着他留下的黑眼圈的杜克特别想在他那张偏苍白的脸上留一道红痕，甚至想把他按地上揍。可惜两个人刚刚证实了双方实力不相上下，他也就只好忍气吞声，起码对方有烟。<br/>　　谁东西多谁是老大，万古不变的规矩，在这小小的黑色空间中也同样适用。<br/>　　“……你这话的意思怎么好像你放弃杀了我了？”<br/>　　“我有一瓶毒药，”爱德蒙突兀地说了奇怪的话题，“我本来想给你强灌下去的。要是不能给你灌下去，那就给我自己灌下去。因为我多半要么强杀你，要么被你枪杀，所以它真的很难派上用场。而且仔细想想，无论我们中的哪个快要落到对方手里，都会立刻自尽。所以它好像仅有的用处就是自杀，根本轮不到我给你灌东西。”<br/>　　杜克挑起一侧的眉，静静看着他。他倒还真就带着随时自杀的东西，所以爱德蒙这话完全没问题。<br/>　　“所以这就有了他行动的理由。”爱德蒙慢悠悠地把怀里的瓶子掏出来递给他，“你要是有兴趣就闻闻，很有意思。”<br/>　　“你不会想用毒气杀人吧？那你也得死。”杜克一边说一边凑上去，小心地用手扇风试试味道，“……朗姆酒？”<br/>　　“我曾经觉得他特别想死。我能从他身上感到那种与这个世界的脱节感，然后为了阻止他，我把他的药换成了朗姆酒。结果现在他不想死了，他开始来阻止我。”他边说边耸肩，好像真的因这宿命轮回般的安排讶异似的，“还是趁着拥抱我的时候换我的东西。一个贼敢在侦探眼皮底下作案，越来越不乖了。”<br/>　　“不太对，”杜克几乎立刻摇头，“他那个人甚至会给你一个安心和仇敌拼抢的舞台，怎么可能阻止你去死？你要是真的想死，他应该立刻给你找毒药才是。”<br/>　　“嘛……两种理由。一个比较奇怪，正因为他想让我死得干脆利落，他把自己的毒药给了我，但是他并不知道它被我换成了酒。第二种就是，如果到了‘落到对方手里’这步，那对方八成不会让我立刻死。所以只要我不自杀，就还有希望。”爱德蒙将烟头在地上碾灭，“他能让我来复仇，但他还是要争取这一点希望。就算我会被侮辱也不让我自杀，就算要违抗我的意志也要把我留在这个世界上……”<br/>　　“……他爱你。”<br/>　　“是。他爱我，爱是能让人产生私欲的字眼。”<br/>　　不知为何，杜克毛骨悚然。爱德蒙静静看着黑暗笑，分不出是温柔还是扭曲，甚至带着无奈。私欲。这个词用得非常奇怪，想要爱人活下来，竟然也是一种私欲。<br/>　　“知道我会去质问他。知道如果它真的派上用场，我会经历怎样的痛苦和折磨。就算这样也要这么做，拼命地去赌那一点我能活下来的机会，赌那一点能把我带回去的机会……他那个人，有时候让我有点害怕。就算是我自己都会说‘这点概率还争什么呢’——他就好像，是哪怕你全身上下只有一个细胞还没有病变，他也愿意为了你躺上手术台的人。”<br/>　　“你是受益者。”<br/>　　“所以我才害怕。我是真的不明白，我除了能给他一口饭还能给什么。”<br/>　　两个复仇者相对沉默，杜克发现自己在想的问题和他差不多。他家那个也一样，为了他甚至能和炸弹硬碰硬，对他好得让他越发傲慢任性——仔细想想就是被宠着。他们都是被宠着的人。<br/>　　他突然觉得特别没意思。被宠着的人满脑子复仇，用自己的命去伤害宠着他们的人。<br/>　　看起来爱德蒙和他一样觉得没意思。<br/>　　两个打了一架的复仇者都没有得到任何东西。复仇本身就是一件什么都得不到的事，那份杀死仇敌的快乐好像曾触手可及，但就因为一个人、就因为对方的一个眼神一句话，就变得无聊透顶。<br/>　　“你和他说了什么？”<br/>　　“啊？”<br/>　　“你不是说你见过他么？你和他说了什么？”</p><p>　　“恐惧”。<br/>　　天草按着自己的心口。好奇怪。他好像已经五十年没有体会过这东西了，即使他还没满十八岁。对他而言，到法国之前的事都像是上辈子，没什么好说的，只是让人心生无力罢了。<br/>　　但是他现在确实在害怕。他又一次想起自己的教官，他不记得那张脸，但他记得染血的手指和口袋里的信件，一个叫优子的女孩；他记得战争是这样的死亡堆砌在一起，构成一个冰冷的数字；他记得他受过的痛苦和那战场上的火焰。<br/>　　依旧是热武器的烟。依旧是火焰。但他觉得，果然他过去依旧是傲慢的。<br/>　　他以为他懂，以为自己明白死亡的沉重和痛苦，但是当他设想“爱德蒙的死亡”时他才明白，自己从前的认知真的太渺小了。原来真的会有能把心脏撕裂的痛苦，原来一个人的感情真的可以强烈到这种地步——原来他是真的，用自己的心脏在爱着那个人。<br/>　　好像已经不是作为“样本”、作为“观察目标”、作为“一个复仇鬼”去看。不仅是想要看到他的未来，也想参与他的现在。那个人不懂，温暖的、平稳的世界绝不是只有复仇鬼喜欢。他走过了那么多地方，但家总是只有一个。<br/>　　食物，温暖，栖身的空间，还有思路想和三观相佐、愿意沟通也愿意分享的人。<br/>　　爱这件事，好像总是在面对失去时才爆发得更可怕。<br/>　　他的教官爱着的人。死去的人爱着的人。爱着这所有死者的人。他曾经好像既没有理解、也没有看到。他说他希望他们好好的，就像在千里之外看着报纸表达哀叹，错倒是没错，但总少了点东西。<br/>　　正因看不到这些东西，才会有曾经那种面对着世界的无力感吧。总觉得自己能做的微不足道，总忽视这一份渺小轻微的喜悦。<br/>　　人的生命很难。能给一个人带来幸福就已经要拼尽全力。<br/>　　他靠在墙下，比利的枪口离他三公分。他的好友十分不理解他的行动：“你要是真的担心就去啊，帮他打啊？”<br/>　　“我有点不明白。”天草轻声说，“如果他自己想拼上性命去面对一场战斗，我是不是该尊重他赌上生命的魄力和决心？”<br/>　　“哈？”比利和他完全在两条线上，“你怎么不尊重狗吃屎的热情？”<br/>　　“……差太多了吧喂。”<br/>　　“我觉得没差多少，不好意思。”<br/>　　“可是他已经为之努力了——”<br/>　　“到底是什么样的过去，比现在和未来更重要？”<br/>　　天草抬头看着他，他玩着手枪，毫不介意自己刚暴露了些二五仔一样的身份，继续和天草闲聊：“现在就是现在。想做就去做，有想要的东西就去争取。世界这么大，哪有那么多时间让你犹豫。死亡什么时候也能被当成荣耀了？不是有句特别有名的话么，不是去战死沙场，而是让敌人的倒霉蛋为国捐躯战死沙场——就算是上战场，能不死肯定也想不死啊。”<br/>　　天草直愣愣看着他。<br/>　　“……”比利，“虽然对别人的文化指手画脚不是什么好事，但我觉得你们日本人就是有点很奇怪的想法哎，你不会真觉得战死很荣耀吧？玉碎这事怎么听都是‘不这么疯我们就输定了’的感觉啊？”<br/>　　“虽然我不觉得为了天皇玉碎是什么很光荣的事但是战死这个……”<br/>　　比利一枪托拍在他脑袋上。<br/>　　“赶紧给我去找人，少说废话，这个世界上只有活着才是真理，只有一种人永远没有人权，就是死人。”</p><p>　　爱德蒙终于从他的禁闭中解除时，第一眼看到的是伊文·凡诺登。<br/>　　对，就那个儿子和管家谈恋爱的。<br/>　　他在晨光中紧皱眉头凝视着两个被迫独处的复仇者，刚被炸开的土石在他周围凌乱地躺着，像一片大地的坟墓。杜克和爱德蒙几乎同时起身，各自捡各自的枪，互瞪一眼恢复敌对状态，两个人向两个方向转身就走，彼此理都不理。<br/>　　“不好意思，来晚了。”伊文果断认错，事关布莱克，各大贵族都不想搅合，最后把一切强行丢给了他这朵社交花。杜克眼都没抬转身就走，看起来急着去医院——受伤了吗——而爱德蒙顺手给他一支烟：“没事，正好，来早了我们俩没聊完，再晚可能又要打起来。你看到我的助手了吗？”<br/>　　伊文没看到。他从接到消息就在忙着把他们挖出来，根本没时间注意有没有别人。爱德蒙倒也不急，直接往家走，尽管不觉得那人会在家乖乖等他。<br/>　　会在哪呢。<br/>　　把他的毒药换成了酒的人。<br/>　　爱德蒙从贫民窟横穿过去，他在这里乍一看如同待宰的肥羊，奈何只要稍微注意就能感觉到慑人的气场，有种能碾压贫民窟宵小的能力，根本没什么人会来找他的麻烦。这里他真的太熟了，但熟和能容忍完全是两码事。他讨厌这里的污浊和罪恶，讨厌那些在阴影里的眼睛，更讨厌从未想过走出这里的人。<br/>　　但他走着走着就想懂自己该去哪里找他了。<br/>　　无论是天草还是怪盗都和贫民窟有所联系。之前帕拉带他到这里找天草，而现在他依旧要去那个地方。<br/>　　他没有敲门，直接开门进屋——贫民窟的锁总是不太好用，何况根本就没锁——院子里比他想的还要干净。尽管是贫民窟，但能看出认真打理的痕迹。清洁和财富是有关联的，在贫民窟，有余力清理房屋的人不多，他们总是为了食物烦心，怎么可能再去做收拾房间这种费体力的工作。所以在这里停留的只能是一个人——他直接进屋，看到黑色的斗篷靠墙缩着，好像没想到他会就这么进来，猛地站起身，因为瞬间的低血压晃了晃——爱德蒙直接走上前，几乎贴住他，将他压在墙面上，手搭在他脸侧。<br/>　　那是个标准的壁咚。<br/>　　怪盗的眼睛在黑袍下望向他。<br/>　　“天草。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“天草。”他再一次地叫他，伸手拉住他的袍角向上拉。没有任何反抗，他终于将对方的黑色完全剥开，将那布片从他头顶拉过、扯下，就好像在扯下某种伪装。<br/>　　“爱德蒙……”他小声回答，身体慢慢向他靠过去。<br/>　　“在这里做什么，不冷么？”<br/>　　“啊……没有，只是想点东西。那个，凡诺登找到你了？”他问了一句废话，但爱德蒙立刻意识到是这个人向凡诺登求助了——完全正确的选择。凡诺登本身就不是会和布莱克抢地盘的贵族，既不会让布莱克受损，也不会耽误对爱德蒙的救援。<br/>　　只是求助者躲在贫民窟，未免太不像话了。<br/>　　“告诉我，”他直接用另一只手捧起他的脸，黑袍就落在他们脚边，“直接诶告诉我。你在想什么？”<br/>　　“……”天草好像一时无法回答。他望着他的眼睛，没有一丝反应。熹微的光无法完全照亮室内，他被压在黑暗冰冷的墙面，身体贴着对方，就好像世界上只有他们两个人——刻意营造的狭小空间是太大的心理压力和暗示，他总觉得对方下一秒就会完全压过来，吻他，做更多乱七八糟的事。<br/>　　“回来就好。”<br/>　　“是吗？后悔让我去复仇了？”<br/>　　“不知道。”他的声音本身也透着迷惑，“说不好……我不想你死的，所以，爱德蒙……”<br/>　　他的手指向上抬，按着自己的心口，第一次，爱德蒙在他眼里看到了对年长者求助的眼神：“很难受。不知道该怎么办……好像做什么都没用。我觉得我不能阻止你，但是我很害怕，爱德蒙，我一直在想如果你——”<br/>　　爱德蒙真的吻了下去。咬住他的唇，肆无忌惮地侵略和撕扯，吞噬他的呼吸、淹没他的思想，“会担心啊，你。”他向后退一步，双手环抱住他把他按在自己怀里，让他的脸贴紧自己的胸膛，“但是没关系。我很好，我回来了。”<br/>　　天草没有吭声。就好像这一切已经超出了他的理解范围，或是发生了别的什么异常。他贴着爱德蒙，低着头，听他的心跳；好一会，爱德蒙才意识到他哭了。<br/>　　他在床上特别喜欢搞哭这个人，现在他反而手足无措了。他杀人都没这么慌。<br/>　　“谢谢，”天草抓着他的衣服，靠着他的身体，“谢谢……谢谢你，爱德蒙，谢谢……”<br/>　　“谢我活着回来？还是谢我没说你不对？”<br/>　　天草摇了摇头，哽咽的声音里，爱德蒙勉强分出了他的话语。<br/>　　“谢谢你愿意认识我……”<br/>　　谢谢你能带我走出去。谢谢你从最一开始没有拒绝我。谢谢你给我那个家、给我能珍视的人、谢谢你出现在我的生命里。<br/>　　谢谢你，直到这时候，还愿意来找我。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>